


简单粗暴三十题·第一弹

by Alize37



Category: Hetalia:Axis Power
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alize37/pseuds/Alize37





	简单粗暴三十题·第一弹

１.做到中途偷懒想走神被狠狠地艹了。【黯耀】

“耀，你在看哪里？”  
下巴被捏住转过来，正对上上方那双蕴含沉色的红色双眸。王耀动了动酸痛的腰肢，瞟了一眼放在床头的手机：“我听到我手机一直在响，可能是阿尔在找我。不会是昨天谈的生意有什么不妥吧。”  
王耀边说边伸手去拿手机，却被王黯一把抓住手腕按在床上，“王耀，你弄清楚你现在的情况。怎么，爷没满足你？还有心思去管那个肥仔，嗯？”  
“啊！王黯你这个……一个亿的生意啊，我……呜……你给我停、啊……停下来，我要招呼客户……”  
“呵。”瞧着王耀还不死心地扭着身子试图去够手机，王黯的神色冷下来，忽然一伸臂把还在震动的手机摔在了地上，扣着王耀的两只手腕压低身子，凑近王耀耳边低声开口。  
“王耀，爷告诉你。就算是十个亿的生意，你现在的时间，是属于爷的。爷不许你有一丝一毫的不专心。”  
嘴边的“滚”还没来得及说出口，腰肢便被抬高，埋在身体里的巨物陡然加速加剧的猛烈撞击让王耀瞬间红了眼眶哭喊出声，“爷现在就来好好招呼你。”

 

２.在更衣室里隔着一层薄薄的木板墙，你压抑的声音【湾耀】

“先生您好，试衣间请这边走。”  
林青竹点点头，刚拉开试衣间的帘子走进去，就听到隔壁隐隐传来糟糕的声音。  
“啊……好紧……呜，讨厌……”  
林青竹愣了一下，刚解开两颗扣子的手指停在了胸前。更衣室的隔板很薄，隔壁那人含糊的呻吟声听得很清楚。更糟糕的是，他听出那是他哥哥王耀的声音。  
“啊！你，你别过来！别……啊啊啊！别动啊……呜哇！啊！你给我出去……呜！好疼……”  
王耀的声音似乎带上了惊恐而委屈的哭腔，越来越令人面红耳赤的呻吟声听得林青竹头顶的呆毛直翘青筋直冒，连衣服都来不及扣上就不管不顾地拉开帘子冲进了隔壁试衣间：“哥！你怎……”  
“呸！讨厌的虫子！我让你在我衣服里爬！我让你咬我！踩死你！”愤愤抬起脚尖将虫子分尸的王耀闻声抬头，“啊，青竹啊，你怎么也在这里？”  
“我怎么在这里？我是来买衣服的啊！”发现试衣间里只有王耀一个人，林青竹头顶几乎直竖起来的呆毛慢慢垂了下去，松了一口气，看着王耀衣服大敞裤子穿到一半的模样，一股火又冒了上来：“倒是你啊，哥！你刚刚在叫些什么啊，你不知道这个试衣间隔音效果不好的吗？我还以为你，咳……”  
“嗯？青竹你在想什么啊？”王耀边艰难地把裤子往上提边疑惑地问道，“我是路过这家店，想到最近长胖了家里的裤子都有点穿不上了，就顺便进来想买条裤子来着……哎呀，谁知道这条也穿不上，还有只虫子往我衣服里钻，还给我肚子上咬个包，气死我了……”  
王耀气鼓鼓地撩开衣摆指着自己的肚皮，“你看！”  
那一个小红点在大片裸露的白净皮肤下甚是明显。林青竹看了一眼就飞速收回目光，努力控制着不往下面那两条白花花的大腿上瞟。  
控制……我不看……控制……控制个屁！  
王耀吸着气好不容易穿上了裤子，还没来得及拉上拉链就被气急败坏的林青竹一把抵到了墙板上。  
“别穿了，你这个傻瓜……”王耀不知所措地抬头，却看见林青竹一眨不眨盯着自己，一副故作凶狠的模样。  
一只温凉的掌心悄无声息地探进王耀大敞的衣服里，在裸露的腰腹间游走着。“哥，我现在就教教你，在试衣间这种隔音不好的公共场合，不要发出什么引人遐想的奇怪声音。”手掌停在靠近肚脐那个红点上，恶意一掐，引得王耀本能地哼了一声微微一颤，嘴唇就被一只手指点住，身子随即落进一个更紧的怀抱里，温热的气息在耳边轻拂着，“就算是真的要做什么糟糕的事情，也不行。知道了吗，傻哥哥？”

 

３.本想用催情剂让你不会太疼，却发现如今唯剩它能让你心甘情愿地在我身下【露中】

“耀？”  
伊万擦着湿漉漉的头发走进卧室时，发现自家恋人一动不动地支着下巴坐在大开的窗户边，手里还拿着一瓶喝到一半的酒，一旁的桌上放着好几个已经空了的酒瓶。皱了皱眉，走过去拿走王耀手里的酒瓶：“耀，喝这么多酒做什么？穿这么少，窗户也不关，坐在这里会感冒的。快跟我……”  
“不，不要关窗。”伊万伸出的手臂被一只冰凉的手掌握住，他低头，只看到王耀苍白的脸颊上那抹晕红，“你看，你看外面的向日葵，原来没有太阳的晚上，向日葵也没有低下头呀。”  
王耀显然是醉了，一双泛着水光的眸子潋滟着迷离之色，只是口齿不清地低声呢喃着，“他骗我……他说的话都是假的……他还说会回来……骗子……”  
伊万脸上的笑意在王耀失神的低语中慢慢消失。看着王耀颓然的模样，一阵努力压抑着却依然无法克制的心痛慢慢涌上来，动了动嘴唇，勉强扯出一个微笑，“耀，很晚了。该睡觉了。”  
说着便伸手抱起醉酒的恋人，王耀一动不动地蜷缩在他怀里，闭着眼睛将脸颊凑近他的胸口，轻轻嗅着，吐出一个让他心口剧痛的名字：“伊利亚……”  
“不要说了！”胸口刀绞般的疼痛和无法发泄的恼怒翻滚着，伊万沉着脸，把醉得神志不清的王耀放在床上，垂头俯视着他痴惘的神色和散乱的衣襟，一口气梗在喉头出不去咽不下，转身欲走。  
“别走……别走……伊利亚……别走……我，我在这里啊……你答应我，会回来永远陪我的……不要走……”  
被拉住的衣袖下，伊万的手紧紧地握拳轻颤着。静默的房间里，只有王耀带着啜泣声的喃喃低语。  
“不要……”迷迷糊糊间，王耀感到自己的下巴被抬起，接着就是一股冰凉的液体灌进嘴里。  
“唔咳咳咳！”王耀被呛得咳起来，晃了晃头，这才看清站在床边的恋人。  
“……伊、伊万？”王耀捂着额头想了好一会儿，才咬着嘴唇有些迟疑地开口，“抱歉……我刚刚喝了酒，没有认出你，我……啊！你干什么！”  
身上陡然一重，王耀猝不及防被自家恋人整个压在身下，看着上方伊万平静如常甚至还带着温柔笑意的脸，王耀莫名心里一颤，酒意全醒了。  
酒是醒了，可似乎有什么东西在起作用了……从四肢蔓延而上的燥热难耐之感慢慢席卷全身，王耀急促的呼吸中渐渐带上了渴求的呻吟，眼前之人模糊了轮廓，分不清是心中的哪个人，情到浓时的呼喊声中，也不知叫出了心里的哪个名字。而伏在身上动作的恋人却一言不发，双眸之中悲伤深爱的神色却是刻骨铭心，久久地、一瞬不瞬地停留在王耀脸上。

 

４.反攻未遂，蜡烛？【黯耀】

王耀现在很慌。  
他现在躺在床上，双手被手铐铐着固定在床头，身上还穿着一身性感火辣布料少得可怜的蕾丝情趣睡衣，整个人软绵绵的毫无挣扎的力气，只能拿愤怒又惊恐的目光死死瞪着那个站在床边似笑非笑的人。  
王黯——这个害他变成这副德行的罪魁祸首，手里拿着那杯害他变成这副德行的罪恶饮料，一脸似笑非笑地看着瘫在床上的王耀，语气嘲讽：“哟，我家阿耀说要给爷一个惊喜，果然是好大一个惊喜，在一起五年，想不到阿耀你也有这么魅惑放荡的模样。真是不枉爷提早下班赶回家。”  
“你！”王耀全身上下也就一张嘴能动，不甘反击，“要不是我喝错了那杯饮料，现在躺在床上的就是你！还有穿着这身破衣服躺在这里动弹不得的也是你！”  
王黯挑了挑眉，扬了扬手里的小皮鞭：“哦，那你这又是手铐又是皮鞭蜡烛的，连相机都准备好了，是准备拍SM小视频？阿耀，你什么时候有这种兴趣了？”  
“哼！谁让你天天欺负我！”王耀说得兴起，义愤填膺，“你天天晚上还不是变着花样地折腾我，我哪一天不是腰酸背疼地去上班？惹你生气了你要拖我上床，高兴了还要拖我上床，叫你停你也不停，我恨不得天天戴着口罩穿着高领毛衣去上班，还要被办公室里那群人嘲笑……告诉你，老子不干了！你也给我尝尝被压在下面是什么滋味!我还要拍下来，你再敢欺负我，我，我他妈就把视频发给你的同事……”  
王黯一直眯着眼笑着听王耀骂完，才点头鼓掌道：“不错不错，好周密的计划，不仅报了仇，还能翻身做主。还学会说脏话了，有进步。”  
“我……”王耀刚想接着骂，看到王黯那把玩着皮鞭笑得邪气无比的样子，硬生生地打了个寒噤，背上的汗毛都竖起来了，涌到嘴边的话都吞了下去。  
“哦，怎么不骂了？接着说啊，爷还想接着听你的反攻计划呢？”  
看着王黯一步步走过来，手里的皮鞭晃晃悠悠地垂着，王耀心里一紧，认命地闭上眼睛咽了口口水。  
不疼不疼的……我什么都听不到……我什么都感觉不到……绝不向王黯屈服……绝不……  
“啪！”  
“啊啊啊我错了！黯哥！黯爷！我错了！疼！”  
王黯歪了歪头，好笑地收回抽在桌上的皮鞭，“哟，既然都想出这么一大通计划准备反攻爷了，连一鞭子都怕啊？那你还准备把这些用在爷身上？嗯？你下得去手吗？你知道把爷绑上床了下一步要怎么做吗？”  
似乎并没有感到预料之中的疼痛，王耀小心翼翼地睁开眼，却看到被扔在桌上的小皮鞭，这才知道王黯是在吓自己，不禁又恼又气，“王黯！我今天没有反攻成功，反正是落在你手里了，你要杀要剐随便！你……管你用什么东西，我，我不会怕的，反正我也动不了了，随便你！”  
身下的床微微塌陷，王黯在床边坐下，上下打量着憋着一口气瞪着自己的王耀，神色玩味，“都要被清算总账了，还这么好强不服输，你这脾气是要吃大苦头的前奏呢？王耀，爷为你点蜡。”  
王黯边说边漫不经心地瞟了一眼桌上放着的几根蜡烛，这一眼让王耀恐慌地颤抖了一下。  
“不过你刚刚叫那一声黯爷还挺动听的，再叫几声来听听？或者……”王黯低头笑了笑，从外套的口袋里掏出一个小盒子打开，“叫一声老公也行？”  
“你……”王耀惊讶地睁大了眼睛看着盒子里那枚明显是订制的戒指，又看看依旧笑得邪气的王黯，还没来得及说什么，王黯已经合上了盖子，将小盒子放在了那堆皮鞭蜡烛中间。  
翻身一跃，将惊得懵了的王耀压在身下，“你给爷准备了这么大的惊喜，爷自然也要给你惊喜不是？婚礼公司，场地日期还有亲朋好友都安排好了，只要你一点头，我们马上就结婚。”  
王黯独有的气息拂在脸上，淡淡地将王耀整个笼住。王耀盯着他盯得眼睛发麻，脑子乱哄哄的，只知道自己缓慢地点了点头。  
唇上传来熟悉的亲吻的触感和力道，本就没有多少的布料也被用力扯下。颈项交错间，王黯低沉的轻笑声在耳边响起，缓缓说着，“亲爱的耀，一码归一码。虽然你答应了求婚爷很高兴，但你今天给爷的这个‘惊喜’，咱们怎么也要把账算清楚，是不是？”  
“你……啊……不是求婚……呜……你这算什么……求婚……啊！……都没跪……”  
“嗯，你说得对。”王黯煞有介事地点头，却趁着王耀双手被铐在床头无法反抗，轻松地分开王耀的双腿托起他的腰肢，一手握着王耀已经抬头的前端肆意把玩着，一手伸出手指探进微湿的后/穴慢条斯理地做着扩张，前后夹攻下王耀很快只剩下喘息呻吟，哆嗦着再也说不出一句完整的话。  
“你说得对，爷这确实不算正式求婚。”王黯收回手，安慰性地吻了吻王耀的唇角，便拎起王耀的双腿用力压在床上，臀部被迫翘起，被暴露的后/穴不停瑟缩着，在王耀颤抖的喘息声中，王黯一边直起腰一分分挺进，一边缓缓开口，“所以爷以后会补上的。而至于现在……爷要和你先好好算了今天这账，你说呢？”

 

５.主人格杀了人，副人格被警察捡回了家。在一次做爱时，主人格醒来了……　【天然呆】

他是天使。  
王耀第一眼看到倒在血泊中的费里西安诺的时候，脑子里就冒出了这句话。  
白净的脸颊，无忧无虑的纯真容颜，倒在血泊里的样子就像睡着了一样，根本不像拿着枪的杀人凶手。  
鬼使神差的，作为刑侦队长的王耀就悄悄藏起了证据，洗去了费里西安诺的嫌疑，并在他出院之后偷偷把他接回了家。  
费里西安诺乖巧活泼又可爱，总喜欢黏着救下了他的王耀，总说着要永远陪在王耀身边这类的话。王耀也把他当作弟弟一样疼爱，家里就王耀和费里西安诺两个人，有时候连睡觉都挤在一张床上。  
日子照常过着，家里多了费里西安诺之后，王耀感觉生活快乐和满足了许多，但同时也隐隐感到一些不安。  
这些不安，一方面是来自费里西安诺，关于杀人现场的事情，他说自己什么都不知道，一醒来就倒在血泊里，之前的事情什么都想不起来，更甚的是，他对从小到大的经历也只有零散的记忆，却没有任何失忆的病兆。另一方面是来自王耀自身，在从一次大汗淋漓的梦中醒来后，他可耻地发现自己竟然对费里西安诺这个纯真如孩子般的少年有了不正当欲望。  
“耀，你最近怎么都不理我了。”费里西安诺抱着洗好的衣服走进卧室，看着王耀头也不回的坐在桌边的背影，有些委屈地瘪了瘪嘴，“是我有哪里做错了吗？ve~我从小都这么胆小没用，什么事都做不好……要是卢西在的话，他肯定知道该怎么办……”  
王耀在纸上写写画画的笔尖停顿了一下，“卢西？他是谁？”  
“嗯？”费里西安诺自己也愣了一下，挠了挠头，想了半天也没想出来，只好苦恼地开口：“我也不知道他是谁，但好像，他是和我很亲密的人，现在不知道去哪里了ve~”  
费里西安诺抬头，看了看王耀依然没回头的背影，有些失落地垂下头，离开了房间。  
“嗯……费里……”深夜，王耀躺在床上微微挣扎着，皱着眉，在旖旎却罪恶的梦境中小声呻吟着。端着水杯的费里西安诺在路过王耀轻掩的房门时，听到了里面传来的压抑呻吟声，犹豫片刻后，轻轻推开了房门。  
“耀？”看着王耀躺在床上面色绯红嘴里还轻轻念着自己名字的样子，费里西安诺心里一颤，将手抚上王耀的脸颊轻轻滑动着，见王耀没有醒来，胆子也渐渐大了起来，于是慢慢俯下身，将唇印在了王耀唇上。  
舌尖轻舔着王耀的唇齿，想要慢慢撬开王耀的牙关时，王耀豁然惊醒，一把将压在自己身上的费里西安诺推开。  
“谁？”王耀点亮台灯，这才发现费里西安诺捂着头靠着床头柜，身子微微颤抖着，显然刚才头磕到柜子上了。  
“费里？你怎么在这里？”王耀连忙下床扶起费里西安诺，伸手摸了摸他头上鼓起的大包，“撞到了？没事吧，疼不疼？”  
“费里？”见费里低着头不说话，王耀不免有些纳闷，正疑惑间，费里西安诺突然抬起头，脸上满是慌乱和惊恐，“耀！他，他要来了，他……耀！我不要，我不要失去……”  
“费里？你在说什么，谁要来了？”见费里重新垂下了头，王耀这下真的有些急了，抓着费里西安诺的肩膀摇晃着，“你到底怎么了？是不是哪里不舒服，我带你去看医生！”  
王耀正准备背起费里西安诺，手臂却被抓住了。费里西安诺抬起头，扬起一个平常的笑容：“耀，我没事的，就是脑袋撞得有点疼，耀带我去桌子那边坐坐就好了。”  
“你没事就好。”王耀松了口气，扶起费里西安诺到桌旁坐下，又给他端了杯水过来，“喝点水早点去休息吧。”  
“嗯。”费里西安诺点点头，一双棕色的眼睛乖巧地看着王耀，“耀，我刚刚是听到你房间里有声音才进来看看的。谁知道耀居然这么警醒，我还没走到耀身边，耀就醒了呢。”  
“我是做警察养成习惯了，没办法，总要小心一点的。”王耀笑了笑，手指不经意地停留在书桌的第二个柜子上，“毕竟柜子里放着重要文件，总担心有人来偷。”  
“嗯。”费里西安诺再次点点头，刚站起身准备离开，”“咔”的一声手枪上膛的声音在安静的房间里响起。  
费里西安诺回头，只看到王耀沉着脸，黑洞洞的枪口直指着自己的头：“你不是费里，你是谁？”  
“耀？你在说什么？”费里西安诺的脸上扬起一个惊恐的表情，不知所措地看着王耀，“我是费里啊？你怎么不认识我了？”  
“不，你不是。”王耀沉着手腕，枪口一动不动地指着“费里西安诺”，“费里他知道我这边有重要的文件，他从来不会主动过来。而且这个柜子里放的是手铐，没有文件，我告诉过费里的。费里还说他要来了，他……你到底是谁？”  
“费里西安诺”脸上的笑容渐渐消失了。闭了闭眼，再睁开时已经是一双血色的眸子，脸上的表情也陡然变得邪佞放肆，“哦，这么快就被发现了么……你一口一个费里的，才这么几个月，你就对那个废物这么了解了，嗯？我该高兴，还是生气呢？”  
“他不是废物。”王耀皱了皱眉，手指把枪托攥得更紧，“你是谁？”  
“费里没有和你说起过我吗？”眼前这个人随意地瞟了一眼王耀手里的枪，似乎全然不在意，“那么初次见面，王警官，我叫卢西安诺，你可以叫我卢西。”  
“卢西……”王耀的手指微微一颤，脑中灵光一闪，“你……你是卢西？！”  
“嗯？”看着王耀震惊失神的表情，卢西安诺舔了舔嘴角，扬起一个兴味的笑容：“哦，看来我那个废物人格还是和你说起过我了。不错，他除了替我顶罪之外，也就剩这个作用了。”  
“你？！”王耀陡然一惊，“是你杀了人？”  
“嗯？不然呢？”卢西安诺挑了挑眉，“要不是我也受了伤，没办法及时逃离现场，我才不会让那个废物人格出来。啧，我今天还得谢谢你，要不是你那一撞，我还没法醒过来呢。又怎么能见到你这个救命恩人呢？”  
“你别过来！”看着卢西安诺慢慢靠近，王耀莫名闪过一丝心慌，“你再过来一步，我就开枪！”  
卢西安诺在靠近王耀枪口一步之遥的时候停了下来，他看着王耀有些颤抖的手臂和散乱的衣襟，嘴角的笑容更加肆意，“你开枪？如果我死了，费里就得跟着死。你……舍得吗？”  
“我有什么不舍得的！你这个杀人凶手，这个恶魔……”王耀话音未落，卢西安诺就伸出手掌慢慢握住王耀的手腕，“你如果舍得，当初又为什么把费里带回家？还藏起了证据，帮他洗脱嫌疑？如果我没记错的话，你手里这把枪，还是我当时用过的呢。”  
王耀猛地一惊，手里的枪如烫手一般顿时握不住了。几乎眨眼间，手枪便被卢西安诺夺了去，手腕一疼，整个人被扭着手臂按在了桌上。  
“亲爱的王警官，这枪还是我拿着比较顺手。”冰凉的枪口挑起王耀睡袍的下摆，沿着大腿一路滑到后腰、脊椎。  
“熊猫图案的内裤？不错，王警官的喜好真是意料之中的纯真可爱。”卢西安诺笑了出来，那笑声怎么都让被压制在桌上的王耀不寒而栗。  
“你，你要做什么？你把费里还给我！”王耀奋力挣扎着，原本笑得心情很好的卢西安诺听到王耀这句话，脸色却慢慢阴沉下来。  
“还给你？我还是第一次见到有人会对我那个废物人格念念不忘，却完全无视我的。”卢西安诺一边说着，一边用手枪抵住第二个柜子慢慢打开，看着里面的手铐笑了笑，“原来里面还真是手铐。谢谢你告诉我了，王警官。”  
另一只手也被扭到背后，冰凉的手铐铐在手腕上的时候，王耀狠狠地咬住了嘴唇。  
“我要做什么？我本来是想让你告诉我，你把我的杀人证据藏在哪里了。但是鉴于你一直提到费里，我觉得我应该先和你解决这件事。”  
卢西安诺把手枪收起来，关上柜子，漫不经心的眼神落在王耀身上时，终于凝聚起来。  
“你要知道，我死了他会跟着死，但他死了对我没有任何影响。只要我愿意，我随时都能杀了他。所以……”  
带着凉意的手指按上王耀裸露的后腰，“为了不让他凄惨地死掉，你最好乖乖地配合我。证据的事情，你想要交出去逮捕我，随便你，反正到时候你就再也见不到他了。而且……”  
王耀的头皮一疼，被抓着头发扭过头来，卢西安诺俯下身子凑近耳旁慢慢说着，“谁都知道你把费里带回了家，逮捕了我，你也逃不掉私藏嫌犯的罪名。我们一身正义锄奸除恶的王大警官，到时候就要像今天这样，戴着手铐和我一起坐牢，嗯？”  
王耀喘着气，脑子已经一片空白了，“我不管，就算坐牢……我也要把你这个杀人凶手绳之以法……费里……费里如果在，一定会同意我的……他……”  
“闭嘴！”王耀断断续续的低语让卢西安诺突然暴怒，一把掐住了王耀的脖子，“你再提起他一次，我现在杀了他！”  
“唔……”颈间传来的窒息感让王耀痛苦地抽搐着，模模糊糊地感到卢西安诺将嘴唇贴近耳畔，几乎把话都灌进了耳朵里：“差点忘了告诉你，虽然我睡着，但身体的触觉和情绪的波动我还是能感觉一二。费里那个废物喜欢你——我知道，不然深更半夜的，他为什么偷偷摸摸进你的房间，还吻了你？”  
“哦，以他那个懦弱胆小的性子，怎么敢没经过你的允许就进你的房间，还那么大胆地吻你？还是……根本就是你，在引诱他？”  
“不……”心底最大的秘密被猛然戳穿，王耀剧烈颤抖挣扎着，眼里无法掩饰的慌乱被几乎贴在他身上的卢西安诺全部看去。  
“真有趣，秉公执法的王警官不仅出于私心救了一个杀人嫌疑犯，还爱上了他。”卢西安诺笑着松开手，那笑声却没有一丝温度。猩红的双眸冷冷地注视着身下脸色绯红剧烈喘息的王耀，手一抬，那条微微湿润的内裤从王耀腿间滑落在地。  
“只可惜你喜欢的那个嫌疑犯也只能亲你一下罢了。而你，你不仅今天要为我所有，以后的每年每月每分每秒都要跟我这个真正的杀人犯在一起。王警官，不……耀，好好享受吧。”  
TBC.


End file.
